


At the theme park

by orpheusheart



Series: Uta Live! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BONUS</p>
<p>Camus stared at the pastel green ugly-looking monstrosity perched heinously on the centre table they both shared. "Aijima, what is this."</p>
<p>Cecil merely cocked his head to the side. "It's an Alpacasho. Kotori got it for me in exchange for the Piyo-chan plush I got her."</p>
<p>"It is-" disgustingly cute- "an eyesore. Remove it from my sight immediately." </p>
<p>The brunet sighed and collected the plush toy, setting it on own his bed instead. "Camus is not cute at all."</p>
<p>"Dare you say that again, and I'll double your training for tomorrow."</p></blockquote>





	At the theme park

It felt a little awkward, herself a fairly pale, averagely tiny girl overall walking side by side with a tall, dark and handsome half, but her current 'date' didn't seem to care a whit. Not to mention that both herself and her 'date' were pretty popular in the idol industry, herself being part of μ's and Cecil part of STARISH.   
  
_It's just a stupid publicity stunt,_ Umi had told her through gritted teeth, _you just have to have fun with this Aijima-san for the day, for this one episode of our career._  
  
_And don't mind the cameras that might just pop up in your face,_ Eli had added with a sigh, _there is bound to be paparazzi around trying to pry into your private life._    
  
_'But this isn't even a private life!'_ she whimpered internally, wondering if it was a mistake to volunteer for this... Kotori didn't even know what to call this. Reality television? It had seemed that way, from the contract the girls had signed on. And why was she the first to go?   
  
"Kotori?"  
  
The halting voice shook her out of her inner anguish, bright amber meeting vivid green. "Kotori, are you okay? Do you want to sit down instead?"  
  
"Aah, I'm okay, Aijima-san," she replied with a shy smile, wondering if it was too rude to persuade him not to call her by her given name. Perhaps it's a gaijin habit to skip the surname thing. "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
Cecil tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating their choices. "I think there is a carnival up ahead that just opened." His way of speaking was a little endearing, pronouncing each syllable carefully as if not to say the wrong thing. "Do you want to go there?"  
  
She lit up immediately. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
Cecil, she found out, was just as child-like as her. He likes games, fluffy things (she wondered if she could smuggle him into school to meet Alpaca-san), and he has this funny fear of water. For some reason, Cecil reminded her of Rin, very cat-like but much more mysterious.   
  
He won her a Piyo-chan plush off one of the games stands, and she got him an Alpacasho from another, and they chatted about their respective groups while aimlessly walking around the fair grounds. Kotori giggled when Cecil complained about his senior's irrational training menus, and he in turned listened intently as she talked fondly about her school idol years before going pro once everyone graduated.  
  
It was sunset when she had to bid farewell to her new friend, smile bright and steps cheerful as she skipped back to the villa they all shared (thanks to Papa Nishikino's constant support for his daughter and her friends.) Umi and Honoka were waiting for her at the door, both sporting equally worried faces.  
  
"... How did it go, Kotori?"  
  
The cheerful girl giggled and held out the yellow chick plush. "He won me this, I got him an Alpacasho, and we talked a lot. There were no cameras, Umi-chan, so I wasn't too worried. He's a really nice boy."  
  
Her two friends breathed sighs of relief before looking at each other. "I guess we didn't have much to worry about, ne, Umi-chan?" Honoka chirped.  
  
"... I guess." She bit her lip as she stared at the next pair on the list. "I hope the next one goes well too."

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> Camus stared at the pastel green ugly-looking monstrosity perched heinously on the centre table they both shared. "Aijima, what is this."
> 
> Cecil merely cocked his head to the side. "It's an Alpacasho. Kotori got it for me in exchange for the Piyo-chan plush I got her."
> 
> "It is-" disgustingly cute- "an eyesore. Remove it from my sight immediately." 
> 
> The brunet sighed and collected the plush toy, setting it on own his bed instead. "Camus is not cute at all."
> 
> "Dare you say that again, and I'll double your training for tomorrow."


End file.
